Clothes Over Bros
:"Clothes Over Bros is my dream come true. This is what I wished for." :: - Brooke Davis Clothes Over Bros was the fashion line created by Brooke Davis in high school as a distraction after jeopardizing her relationship with Lucas Scott. Throughout her life, Brooke has put her all into making Clothes Over Bro's a success and used the company as a scapegoat to avoid the hardships of her life. By the fifth season Clothes Over Bro's had grown to become a multi-million dollar , with Brooke and her mother Victoria at the helm. After a lawsuit for fraud was taken against the company and its owners, the resulting backlash and financial situation forced Brooke to sell Clothes Over Bro's in season eight. Ownership * Brooke Davis (2006−2012) * Victoria Davis (2012−2013) * Brooke Davis and Victoria Davis (2013−2015) * Unknown (2015−present) Note: Years are in ''OTH timeline, not real life dates.'' History Beginnings After feeling as though she had jeopardized her relationship with Lucas Scott, Brooke is counselled by her friend and roommate, Haley James Scott, to focus her attention on her talent in fashion. It is her conversation with Haley that leads Brooke to name her venture Clothes Over Bro's. Brooke soon went to work, using Peyton Sawyer's Love Triangle artwork as inspiration. Showing her designs to Haley and Peyton, they instantly loved them and Brooke decided to get Mouth's help to launch a website as a means to sell her clothes. Mouth is able to set up a website, clothesoverbros.com, and Brooke began to receive numerous orders, too many to handle on her own. Enlisting the help of her friends and fellow cheerleaders, Brooke completes the initial orders for C/B. Soon afterward, Brooke receives a letter offering to show her designs at Rogue Vogue. Initially believing Lucas to have been the one to submit her designs, she eventually learns that it was Rachel Gatina as a means to make Brooke miss the annual cheerleading tournament and steal the limelight. Despite Rachel's attempt, Brooke is able to attend both Rogue Vogue and the cheerleading tournament. Soon, she realized that she had feelings for Lucas Scott. Saying "Lucas is the one for me." Missing years After graduating high school, Brooke accepted an offer from her mother, Victoria Davis, to help make the company more successful, but in doing so, Brooke lost much of her control over the business. During this time, the groundwork was laid for Clothes Over Bro's rise to prominence and national recognition. After two years under the leadership of Davis Enterprises, the company's growing success prompted to creation of B. Davis Magazine. By the time of the season five premiere, Brooke Davis and Clothes Over Bro's had become household names. Despite her company's continuing success and her own personal fortune, Brooke lived a lonely existence in New York. After speaking with Peyton Sawyer about how their lives had taken different paths than what they had originally wanted, Brooke decides to ditch her plans for her trip to and instead flies back home to Tree Hill. Return to Tree Hill .]] Upon returning home to Tree Hill, Brooke decided she wanted to open a store in her hometown. As Karen's Cafe had closed during her absence, she purchased the building from Karen Roe due to its prime location and because of its sentimental value. The new C/B store's opening was host to several of Brooke's friends, including Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Rather than return to the company's main office in New York, Brooke opted to stay and run Clothes Over Bro's from her Tree Hill store. War of the Davises The direction of the company created several problems between Brooke and Victoria Davis. Deeming her daughter's judgement to be detrimental to the company, Victoria decides to take Clothes Over Bro's away from her. Brooke refused and the company's ownership entered into a judicial war between mother and daughter. The judge's ruling was never reached, however, as Brooke decides to hand C/B to her mother after the revelation of her birth and her mother's feelings toward her. Under Victoria's leadership, Clothes Over Bro's begins facing numerous obstacles without its head designer. After only a few months, Victoria opts to give the company back to Brooke. Brooke's return and a new campaign .]] Upon her return to the company, Brooke Davis held a fashion show for her upcoming clothing line at Tric. Millicent Huxtable is put in charge and as she checks on one of the models, Makenna begins to belittle her, stating that she isn't welcome "where the pretty people play." Upon hearing this, model Alex Dupre hatches a plan to force Makenna out of the show and replace her with Millicent. Millicent does indeed replace her in the show but states that she "isn't a size zero." Brooke responds to this by taking a plain vest top and writing ZERO IS NOT A SIZE on it, telling Millicent to model it onstage. It becomes an instant hit and becomes the inspiration for a new campaign for Clothes Over Bro's. Attempted expansion and bankruptcy Following the success of the "Zero Is Not a Size" campaign, Brooke and Victoria consider launching an expansion for men's apparel. This brainchild would ultimately become Clothes 4 Bro's and would be headed by Alexander Coyne. However, the Clothes 4 Bro's expansion project was shut down following a lawsuit against its parent corporation, Clothes Over Bro's, as well as its owners, Brooke and Victoria Davis, for fraud. An unknowing Brooke is arrested and discovers that Victoria and Millicent had falsified profits and lied to the company's investors in order to find funding for the new men's line. Upon her initial release, Brooke handles the press and learns that she may end up having to go to jail because of the whole ordeal. Rather than see this, Victoria hands herself in and while Brooke is forced to deal with the company's investors. With no other options, she makes the difficult decision to sell Clothes Over Bro's, its assets and Brooke's own personal assets in order to pay back the investors, virtually leaving her in financial ruin. Change of leadership After the company's sale, Clothes Over Bro's was able to stabilize its finances and was working to repair its reputation. After a failed adoption, Brooke accepts the offer after speaking with her mother Victoria, who had recently been released from jail. Before her move back to New York, however, Brooke learns that she is pregnant and declines the position in order to raise her child in her hometown of Tree Hill, North Carolina. This pregnancy would ultimately lead to birth of twins Davis and Jude Baker. With their offer declined, Clothes Over Bro's moved forward without its founder. Staff Clothes Over Bro's was a subsidiary of Davis Enterprises during Brooke and Victoria's ownership of the company. It is unknown who currently controls the interests of her former fashion empire. Former staff Executives * Brooke Davis, former owner and head designer * Victoria Davis, former CEO and president * Millicent Huxtable, former vice president * Alexander Coyne, former president of Clothes 4 Bro's Models * Alex Dupre * Rachel Gatina * Millicent Huxtable * Makenna Gage * Taryn Others *Calliope, another of Brooke's assistants *Quinn James, photograph Subsidiaries ''B. Davis Couture 'B. Davis Couture' is a run and owned by Clothes Over Bro's. The magazine discusses fashion, beauty, and personal health. Brooke Davis graced the covers of several issues of the magazine herself. Former subsidiaries Clothes 4 Bro's '''Clothes 4 Bro's' was a planned expansion of the company into the market for men's apparel. Headed by Alexander Coyne, the men's expansion was put to halt when Clothes Over Bro's fell into bankruptcy and fell into new leadership. Baby Brooke Baby Brooke was a fashion line for baby girls created by Brooke after gaining inspiration from fostering Angie. Despite her efforts, Baby Brooke never came to fruition and she gave several of her samples to Peyton for her newborn daughter. Gallery collage_lb_image_page10_28_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_29_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_30_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_31_1.jpg Coverb.jpg See also *Baker Man *Davis Enterprises *Brooke Davis *Wedding dresses by Brooke Davis Baker Trivia *When Brooke first came up with Clothes Over Bro's, Haley pointed out that the apostrophe shouldn't be in the name because it wasn't grammatically correct. However, Brooke said she liked the apostrophe and it was staying. *The artwork designs were first made by Peyton Sawyer, who had to sign the rights over to Brooke. *Sam Walker tried to shoplift from the C/B store in Tree Hill, but Brooke caught her in the act. Because of this, Brooke was attacked in the store by a man named Xavier Daniels. Category:Locations Category:Companies Category:Davis Entreprises